Line of Aenarion
The Line of Aenarion, also known as the Blood of Aenarion, is the collective term for those genealogically descended from Aenarion the Defender. Those whom are proven to be of the Blood are required, by law, to travel to the court of the Phoenix King when they come sixteen years of age. Overview Malekith was not the only child of Aenarion to survive his father. Indeed, both Morelion and Yvraine, Aenarion's children by Astarielle, survived the massacre of Avelorn. As the Daemons cloaked the ancient forest in fire, the Everqueen foresaw the doom of her line, and struck alliances to prevent it. So it was that Morelion and Yvraine were borne from the fray on the shoulders of the mighty Treeman known in Avelorn as Oakheart. Satisfied with the escape of her offspring, Astarielle remained in Avelorn until the very end, and her fate was so dreadful that the Elves refuse to speak of it. For decades, Morelion and Yvraine were thought dead - with Avelorn in flames and the Everqueen's court slaughtered, this was a reasonable enough assumption. Not until after Aenarion's death was the fate of his children revealed. Ultimately, Yvraine became the new Everqueen, continuing the line unbroken from the dawn of Elven civilisation. Morelion, however, was content to pass into obscurity. He made no claim upon the Phoenix Throne, and retired to Avelorn where he could ensure his sister's continued safety. His line was ever after a troubled one, for it bore Aenarion's early light and later darkness in equal measure, yet still brought forth some of the mightiest heroes ever to grace Ulthuan's shores. Curse of Aenarion The archmage Caledor Dragontamer claimed that all those of the Blood would inherit Aenarion's curse and be in someway touched by Khaine, god of murder. At first, one would assume only those like Malekith would suffer the curse, having been born after Aenarion took up the Godslayer. However, Malekith was made sterile after his attempt to pass through the Flame of Asuryan. So is it that alongside a powerful gift, all inheritors manifest a sign of corruption, be it physical, mental or spiritual. Indeed, it is for this reason that Aenarion's descendants are brought before the reigning Phoenix King, to ensure no inheritor is a threat to the Realm. Once approved by the Phoenix King, the inheritor is sent to the Island of Flame to be presented to the Priests of Asuryan, that they may be judged and found untainted by the Curse of Aenarion. For this, divinations of all sorts, from the simplest to the most complex, are cast. According to the ancient priests beneath Asuryan's Shrine, all of the Blood bear Aenarion's curse, even if only to pass it on to their children. During the events of XI 10, when the Keeper of Secrets N'Kari traveled across Ulthuan in pursuit of vengeance against all of Aenarion's descendants, even the Phoenix King Finubar was tempted to consider letting the Bloodline die, if only so the Asur might be rid of the Curse once and for all. However, much to the admiration of Prince Iltharis, Finubar denounced the idea, reminding his council that they could not allow any of their subjects to be terrorised, nor allow the Line of Aenarion to be wiped out. This was especially because the Everqueen herself was of the Blood. Known Inheritors The following list contains the known descendants of Aenarion, first Phoenix King of Ulthuan. Records of such, as well as their places of abode are all stored by the Priests of Asuryan and the Loremasters of Hoeth. * Erasophania, the Daemonologist. * Everqueen Alarielle. * High Loremaster Teclis. * Lady Fayelle -- Daughter of Prince Faldor. Was to be wed to the sea captain Moralis of Lothern. Was slain in XI 10, when her childhood friend, Elrion betrayed her to the daemon N'Kari. * Lord Abrasis of Cothique -- Found a way to stabilise broken waystones. * Malekith the Witch King -- Second son of Aenarion, fallen Prince of Nagarythe, Lord of the Druchii. * Morelion -- First son of Aenarion, Protector of the Everqueen. * Prince Arathion -- Master Artificer, father of Teclis and Tyrion. * Prince Faldor -- Father of Fayelle. Slain in XI 10 by N'Kari. * Prince Saralion, the Plaguebearer. * Prince Sardriane of Tor Annan -- Descendant of Aenarion on his mother's side. Slain in XI 10 when N'kari besieged the town. * Prince Tyrion. * Xenophia the Healer. * Yvraine -- Daughter of Aenarion, Princess of Avelorn, later became Everqueen of Ulthuan. Known Findings and Prophecies * Arathion - He was marked for greatness by fate, but that his children would bring him great pain. * Teclis - "He has the Art. He has worked magic. Interesting. If he lives, this one will be mighty indeed. The seeds of greatness are in him. He sees us. He senses the presence of the god. Mighty indeed. And perhaps wise. This one will commune with ghosts. This one will bear a crown. And a staff. And confront the greatest daemons. And stand at the centre of creation. And face the Ender of Worlds. And fight against his own blood. '''Against his own blood.' There is no taint in this one. Pass from this place and walk free, Blood of Aenarion. * Tyrion - ''"This one will bear the weapons of a Phoenix King. This one will bear the armour of a Phoenix King. Weapons and armour both. You are pure in the gaze of Asuryan. You do not bear the taint of evil and Chaos. Yet. Pass from this place and walk free, Blood of Aenarion. Pass on into the Light of his Flame." Trivia * After feeding on the souls of Aenarion's descendants, the Keeper of Secrets N'Kari noted how there was something about their spirits that gave him more nutriment and power than any other soul he had ever consumed. Besides the desire for vengeance, the souls of his ancient enemy's bloodline only intensified his hunger for more. Sources * : Blood of Aenarion (Novel) by William King ** : Chapter 2 ** : Chapter 5 ** : Chapter 6 ** : Chapter 11 ** : Chapter 14 ** : Chapter 23 ** : Chapter 26 * : Warhammer Armies: High Elves (8th Edition) ** : pg. 18 Category:Asur Princes Category:Cult of Asuryan Category:High Elf Characters Category:Line of Aenarion Category:A Category:L